creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?
''' '''is episode 92a of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on June 8, 2002. Synopsis While clearing out junk from underneath his bed, Constantinos rediscovers a toy he lost years ago: the Magic Magic 8-Ball - a magic 8-ball that's not like any other, as it can grant him anything he wants. However, it all goes downhill when Carver steals it. Cast (WIP) *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Oscar and B. Roadcast *Josh Peck as Eric *Gary Sauls as Joey, Constantinos and Rickey *Edward Felker as Stanley and Walt Walker *Dan Green as Dallas *Dee Bradley Baker as Wi Tu Lo *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Blake *Eric Stuart as Gurney *Jessica DiCicco as Lola Duke and Germaphobe from the Chatterbox Productions short, Dust Bunnies, make a silent cameo appearance. Trivia *Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the copyright date at the end of the credits. Transcript (The episode opens in Constantinos' cruddy apartment. He is clearing out stuff from under his bed) '''Constantinos: '''This place is a mess. There's (gets creeped out as he takes out a green swamp monster from underneath his bed) that monster I believed in as a kid, (quickly tosses it away and takes out Duke and Germaphobe) dust bunnies, (takes out a picture frame that only has him on it) a family photo, and... (he grabs a ball) Whoa! What's this?! (We see a closeup of the Magic Magic 8-Ball) '''Constantinos: '''Holy cow! It's the Magic Magic 8-Ball! I haven't seen this in YEARS! Unlike any old 8-ball, it gives you accurate answers. (shakes the 8-ball) Oh, Magic Magic 8-Ball, how does my future look? (The 8-ball gives an answer: "Think millennials: in debt, and living alone.") '''Constantinos: '''AND, most importantly, it makes anything you say come true. (shakes the ball) Oh, Magic Magic 8-Ball, I demand to have a better apartment. (Constantinos' apartment is now luxurious. He has a ceiling lamp with candles, food, a king size bed, a steel stove/oven, a clean refrigerator, a recliner with a built-in toilet and an automatic wiper, a flatscreen TV, and a shower that's actually clean) (We hear a loud knock on the door, and Constantinos opens it) '''Rickey Rat: '''Ho-ho! Diz-Knee owns this expensive apartment now! (Constantinos gets tossed out by Rickey) (The next morning, Constantinos is walking to school. Carver trips him over and grabs him by the collar) '''Carver: '''Give me your money for lunch or I will give you a great punch! (Constantinos sweats anxiously, but then he remembers something and grins. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the Magic Magic 8-Ball and shakes it) '''Constantinos: '''Magic Magic 8-Ball, I wish Carver could beat himself up! '''Carver: '''What? (suddenly, without his control, his fist punches his jaw, knocking all his teeth out) Ow! (his other fist whacks his head) OUCH! (His feet kick his groin and his fingers go through his ears, reaching his eyeballs. They shatter his irises to pieces and he yelps in pain) '''Carver: '''No, please! Leave me alone! (his head twists around and pops off, and he starts crying) I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! (His feet kick his head down the road, and his body joins him by rolling down the street) '''Carver: '''AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (We see a nuclear explosion in the background, engulfing the skyline) Category:Comedy World Category:Episodes Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 4 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages